


Bad Day

by TokiKurp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Stingue Week 2015, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically…it wasn’t Rogue’s day.</p>
<p>Day 3 of Stingue Week! Prompt of the day: Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

‘ _This is the worst day ever._ ’ Rough thought to himself as he returned home from the guild early. Some many things had gone wrong this day and it only got worst and worst as each minute passed. First, Rogue overslept and Sting didn’t even bother to wake him up. His reason?

‘ _Because you looked tired and you’re always working hard so I didn’t wake up you!_ ’

Rough hated when Sting did that. He goes to take a shower and it’s cold water, Sting used all the hot water again, so he took a cold shower. Rogue didn’t have time to quickly eat something so he left without breakfast. When he arrived to the guild and went to the back, Rogue just remembered that he forgot the papers Sting had brought home last night after the guild master reminded him. Groaning, he quickly rushed home to only find out that Sting actually brought them back! Sighing, he returned to the guild and began to help Sting with paperwork.

But that didn’t last long because the guild started a bawl and even though Rogue told him he has to do his paperwork, Sting joined in. He took the papers and started to head to the office when he was hit in the back of the head by a cup. Boy did it hurt and now he smelt like alcohol. When the Shadow Dragon Slayer finished the paper and then discovered all the angry letters and bills Sabertooth had been sent. There were a few little one that also happened and Rogue was done. He briefly told Sting he was returning home and didn’t say anything else.

Walking up to their apartment, he unlocked the door and closed the door. His shoes were taken off and the Shadow Dragon Slayer headed to the bedroom that he shared with Sting and crawled into bed. He just wanted to fall asleep and wake up the next day. Sighing, he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

“Oi, I’m heading back home.” Sting announced as the guild members looked up.

“This early?” Orga asked as Sting nodded.

“Yeah, Rogue seemed unhappy so I’m heading back home to check on him. Lector, Frosch, you two want to stay here or come back?” Sting asked the two exceeds.

“Uh I think we’ll stay.” Lector answered as Frosch nodded.

“Give Rogue a BIG hug for me!” Frosch commented and Sting gave a nod.

“We’ll bring them back. Go check on Rogue.” Minerva answered as the guild master nodded and rushed home.

“Rogue?” The White Dragon Slayer called out as he entered their apartment. Nothing receiving a response, he headed upstairs after seeing the other’s shoes. Sting put his ear up to their bedroom, hearing the other’s soft breathing. Cracking the door open, he peaked in and saw Rogue in bed. Softly smiling, he crawled into bed and took the other into his arms.

“Hmm?” Rogue felt someone grab him and slowly open his eyes.

“Hey babe.” Sting whispered as he kissed the other Dragon Slayer’s neck. Rogue didn’t answer.

“…go back to the guild Sting. I just want to be alone.” The other replied as Sting snuggled closer to him and kept kissing Rogue’s soft skin.

“Well you did worry me. So I want to know that you’re okay.”

“…it’s been a bad day.”

“We all have them, babe. Don’t worry about it. Because guess what, tomorrow might be the best day. And guess what, tomorrow I will make it the best day.” Sting whispered as kissed to Rogue’s neck.

“How?”

“We won’t go to the guild tomorrow. Tomorrow, we’ll stay in bed and eat junk food and cuddle and kiss and make out and no worry about anything in the whole world.” Sting kissed Rogue’s shoulder as Sting moved his hand over Rogue’s body. “We won’t worry about the guild, just the two of us. Plus I can give you my famous massages and all the kisses your heart desires.”

“Sting, since when were you known to have famous massages- ah.” Rogue softly gasped as he felt Sting’s hand slip under his pants and stroke his cock.

“Now~.” Sting smirked while Rogue blushed. “Look, I know today wasn’t the best, but it’ll get better I promise. Now…how about my famous massage?”


End file.
